High Lady Rose: The Loving
by littlemickey77
Summary: What would happen if there had been a third Daughter of Eve? One that fell into Narnia by mistake, one that Aslan took pity on and allowed into the world that would allow her to escape the horror's on earth? What if she arrived in the Narnian year 950? Fifty years before the arrival of the Pevensie children? [Eventually PeterXOC]


Rose sat in the study of the old house, she and her brother had only been sent there maybe a few weeks about. Well, she may has well have just been sent there with him. Her mother moved the three of them to her mother's house when Britain began to get more and more involved with the war with Germany. However, being there wasn't all that great. Rose much rather would have been in London still even if that meant being there when they were attacked. Why? Because her grandmother was a horrid woman, she always had been and always would be. One night when Rose was younger, she over heard her mother crying to her father about how awful she had been treated by her own mother as a child.

If she hadn't done her chores in just the right way, she wouldn't have a meal for two whole days, if her best sunday clothes even had a bit of a wrinkle she'd get a big _wack_ on the backside with a wooden spoon- one for each year of age. So when she was Roses' age, she would have gotten thirteen for one stupid wrinkle. Rose didn't know all the things that had happened but she was starting to figure it out. Her and her brother were their grandmother's new targets. They had only been there for two months, and already Rose had a few brusies and had gone without a meal for a few days- her bother hadn't gotten it quite as bad, probably because he was only eight.

"Rose," her mother called for her from just outside the study window. Which over looked the nieghbor's pasture of sheep. "Rose, you must see this. Come here, quickly!" her mother was a school teacher, but because of the families evacuation, she homeschooled both Rose and her brother, Alexander. Roses' grandfather had been a Doctor, so they weren't struggling with money.

"Coming, mum!" Rose replied looking over her shoulder. She hopped off of her chair and scurried to the door in the study that brought her to the back yard. When she stepped outside, she felt the warm air right a way. Compared to the dreary weather, the warmth was great. Her mother was standing there, waiting. She wore a casual outfit and her blonde hair was pulled back in a neat bun while Rose's was in a messy braid down her back.

"Have you seen the lambs yet?" she asked, "They're out and about, I'm sure Mr. Hayes wouldn't mind if we took a look." she smiled.

Later that evening, Rose vanished to the room she had gotten to herself. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't all that small either. She laid on her bed with a book open, the same book she had to read for school in the fall. It was rubbish, she couldn't stand it, that was probably why she had put it off so much.

She jumped when she heard shouting from downstairs, she jumped so much she nearly ripped the page she was turning clean out of the book. It was yet another shouting match between her grandmother and mother. Probably something about something that someone had done during the day. Those fights weren't very uncommon, and now that Roses' mother was grown and in better shape than her own mother- Rose was surprised she didn't give her grandmother a taste of her own medicine. But she knew that her mother wouldn't, her mother wasn't about to stoop so low.

Rose let out a loud, long sigh...it was a sad attempt to drown out the screaming match downstairs. After a few moments of trying to read her book though, she decided that it was absolutely useless. So she closed her book and shoved it onto her bedside table before rolling off her bed to go get her nightgown. However, as she walked past the small closet that was used only to store boxes of stuff from their house in London; she felt a cool draft creep out from the door. It was odd, because it was actually fairly warm in the house.

Rose shook her head, as if to wake herself up from her imagination and walked over to her dresser to pull out a clean nightgown. But when she pulled open the dresser drawer there was even more of a draft from the closet door. She let out a small sigh of frustration, first the fighting, then not being able to read a rubbish book for school, and now a cold draft? Rose grabbed the light blanket that she never used from the foot of her bed, and walked to the closet and pulled the door open to find the draft and maybe cover it with the blanket.

However, when she opened the door, instead of seeing the boxes sitting in the dark. She actually saw a light, like sunlight shinning over the boxes. Along with that, there was a slight breeze, one that had been making the draft. Then mixed in with the breeze there were a few flakes of..._snow_. _Real_ snow, she ran her hand across the top of a box to brush off some flakes of snow, the box was cold to the touch. Rose pushed a shorter stack of boxes aside just enough that she could squeeze through.

As she took a step past the boxes, her bare foot stepped into a bit more snow. She quickly stepped back and turned around. She sprinted to the bedroom door, slipping on her shoes and grabbing her jumper from earlier that day. She pulled it on, and then rushed back to the strange closet that had _snow_ inside. She knew that it was probably a dream, but it seemed so real. The snow, it felt so real.

When she stepped back into the snow, she saw that the light had been coming from the snow reflecting sunlight. The breeze was blowing snow around, and the breeze was being caused by tall trees, pine tree's that had branches reaching into the closet towards her. She walked further into tree's, only to see that inside her closet had been a new world- one covered in snow that made things sparkle in the sunlight, one that had tree's dripping with icicals.

It _had_ to be a dream, but it didn't feel like one.


End file.
